As the breadth of biometric identification implementations grow across a variety of sectors, fingerprints continue to be a critical source for establishing identity. Latent prints are prints that remain after an individual has left the scene where the prints are found. Tenprint is a term of art describing a complete set of prints that are intentionally captured using ink on fingerprint cards, a live scanner or similar methods where the individual is present as the prints are obtained. The term tenprint is used herein to refer generally to a reference prints or prints, whether or not it comprises a complete print or set of prints, and the term latent print is used to refer generally to a print that is to be compared to a reference print or prints.
Many latent fingerprints do not provide a practical basis for identification using conventional approaches. Matching latent prints with corresponding exemplars requires highly skilled human expertise. Under current practice, Latent Fingerprint Examiners determine that many prints have no identification value due to the limited quantity and quality of their friction ridge information. This class of prints with insufficient “minutiae” to support identification is referenced as NIV (No identification value) latent prints. Conventional fingerprint searching requires that a latent print contain a sufficient number of minutiae (ridge bifurcations and terminations) to support searching. Without enough minutiae, searching cannot be performed.
Thus, the inventors have determined that there is a need for an automated method that can work with information presented within latent prints beyond traditional minutiae.